Of Mishaps and Disputes
by Glitterfrost
Summary: It was just a normal day on the Black Pearl...which means that chaos insues. Part of the DAT universe. If you haven't read that, go read it. Now. Sparrabeth.


_Author's Note: I'm back and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours. Inspiration struck me, I guess. This is in the DAT universe, so if you haven't read that, go read it. Now. I loved writing this one. Hehe. ;D_

_Disclaimer: Man, if I owned it, certain pirates and certain ladies would be living happily ever after. So, I clearly don't. Pity. _

* * *

"Well, see, thing is that you could never kill it. I mean, every time you tried it just came back and tried to eat ya. And the whelp had given orders to kill it by blowin' it up, which didn't work, of course, and he had all the gunpowder and _rum_ burned just so he could try. And guess who ended up stoppin' it? _I _did. Your mum was supposed to, but she got attacked and I got the gun and shot the barrels, and we stopped it. Sort of. Everyone got into the longboat, 'cept me, cause Mum convinced me to stay behind. _I _was the one it was after. And I got eaten and left in Davy Jones' Locker. But you know the rest of that." 

Lily and Lisa Sparrow were listening intently to their father's story. They were aboard the _Black Pearl_ and headed to Tortuga to replenish the rum stock. Completely identical, adventurous and daring, the ten-year-old twins stared awed at Captain Jack Sparrow as though he had grown a few extra heads. Jack smirked at his daughters just as fourteen-year-old Steven rushed down from the main deck.

"Heading, Captain?"

Steven always respected his father's position on the _Pearl_, even though many of the crew thought it wasn't necessary. Jack rather liked it.

"Two degrees starboard, son. And tell Mum that I've allowed you to steer the _Pearl_. If she has a problem with it, tell her to come down here."

Steven's eyes brightened, "Aye, sir."

Jack turned back to Lisa and Lily only find an empty space.

"Now where did those two run off to?" Jack wondered allowed, standing and stretching. He heard a shriek from the main deck and winced.

"I probably shouldn't've told him that…"

"JACK SPARROW!"

Jack flinched as a woman with golden hair flew down the stairs, her face enough to make the entire royal Navy run for cover. Jack faked composure.

"Captain, darling."

She went to him and poked his chest.

"WHAT do you THINK you are DOING?" She hissed between clenched teeth.

"Hmmm?" He said vaguely, hoping she didn't notice the fleeting look of terror that came across his face.

"You are letting my _fourteen-year-old_ son steer the _ship_?! What is _wrong_ with you? He could kill us all! I will absolutely _not _risk it! He said that _you _told him he could! He is not qualified or properly trained and you will say no when he asks from now on! ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Lizzie, love, only for a moment…"

She gave a screech of indignation.

"A moment. A moment. You shouldn't let him steer at all! He is _my_ son and fear for his _life_! You _obviously_ don't care for his safety enough to even _consider_ the consequences of his actions and yours! _Why_ you thought it was a good idea is _beyond_ me, but mark my words, he will _not_-"

But Jack had already made up his mind on the right course of action, which included what he was doing at that moment-kissing his wife senseless.

Elizabeth was outraged, but she slowly felt her feelings of crossness fade away without her consent when Jack kissed her. Her eyes slipped closed and she felt Jack caress her cheek. She backed up against the wall and touched Jack's neck just as she heard a noise.

"Ewww…"

The couple broke apart and looked at the stairway, where their twelve-year-old son, Matthew, was residing with a look of disgust on his face. Elizabeth blushed slightly but eyed her son.

"Yes, Matthew?"

"Well, I can come back later…"

"No, Matthew, what is it?" Elizabeth said evenly, but inside she was rather annoyed.

"Well, the twins are sorta climbing the crow's nest and, um, having a race to see who can do it the fastest, and-"

"_What_?" She started in tones of outrage. She slipped underneath Jack's arms, only to be stopped by his hand on her shoulder. He was grinning suggestively.

"So does this mean that we are no longer arguing?"

She glanced at him amusedly.

"Why, Captain, of course not. But I am assuming that some sort of resolve can be achieved tonight in your cabin."

His eyes brightened, and he drew her to him and kissed her once more.

"Tonight, my love."

"Mum…"

"I'm coming, Matthew." She said breathlessly and got out of Jack's hold. She passed Matthew on the stairs and they heard her yell, "Lily, don't you _dare_…"

Jack cleared his throat and walked over to Matthew, putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder. They walked on deck and Jack said, "Now, Matt, do you think Mum would mind if I gave you some rum?"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Review is all I ask!!!_


End file.
